


Cake

by Graymalkyn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Consensual, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkyn/pseuds/Graymalkyn
Summary: It's Yoosung's birthday and he and V are getting ready to welcome their friends into their house.





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetTheStarsXnFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for the beautiful @setthestarsxnfire, V lover and wonderful person.

_“Flour, sugar, eggs! / We’re gonna make / the yummiest cake!”_ Yoosung sang as they walked down the supermarket aisle. “Your turn!”

 _“Flour, sugar, eggs!”_ V sang. _“And strawberries and cream / to place on top!”_

 _“My boyfriend sucks / at singing songs!”_ Yoosung chanted and poked him on the side. “Seriously, that didn’t even rhyme. Aaah, but I guess you can’t be good at everything, right? Though the kitchen is more of my domain than yours… Oh! Should we get some wine? Ah, but that part I’ll leave to you. The last time I chose the wine, Jumin gave me this pitiful look...” He pursed his lips and sulkily added, “He’s got a vineyard, so he should donate some bottles!”

“Well, I think we can get some medium-bodied red wine for dinner… Jumin will approve of a good pinot noir, and I’ve seen Jaehee drinking it as well.” V touched his lips with his index finger. “Hmm… A couple of beers for Hyun? And soda for you and Luciel… And of course, champagne for the cake. Would that be fine?”

Yoosung beamed. “Sounds cool! Let’s buy all those things and head home. We still have to finish cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom.”

“We could have gone out for dinner, you know.” They’d left the supermarket and were now going back to their apartment. “You’ve got your dissertation coming soon, so doing all this at this time…”

“I enjoy it,” Yoosung reassured him. “And besides, you’re helping me too! Since we started living together, the house is waaay cleaner than when I lived on my own. Nothing makes people happier than shared cleaning! I really couldn’t ask for more, heh…”

V gazed at him and smiled warmly. That guy was so straightforward and comforting… _It’s not just you who couldn’t ask for more, Yoosung_ , he thought. “Alright… So how about we divide the tasks left?” he offered. “That way we’ll have a little extra time to rest before everyone arrives.”

“Ah, really? Awesome!” Yoosung grinned. “So, Jihyun Kim: how are we doing this? Who will clean and who will make the cake?”

 

* * *

 

**Now you must choose!**

  * **If you want V to make the cake and Yoosung to clean,** go read **chapter 2.**


  * **If you want Yoosung to make the cake and V to clean,** go read **chapter 3.**



 

**********


	2. Sweet Ending - V makes the cake

“Found it!” Yoosung exclaimed as he pulled the apron from the pile of fresh laundry. “We should get another one for you next time, but today you can wear mine. Let me adjust the straps for you…” He let loose some of the strap and then crossed the ties in the back. “Look my way, Jihyun,” he asked, making a knot in the front. “All set!” he smiled, patting V on the chest. “Let me know if you need any help, yes?” he said as he walked away. “I’ll try to finish this as quickly as I can!”

“Alright… I’ll preheat the oven first… And then I should slice some strawberries and mix them with sugar…” V muttered to himself. “I wonder if we bought enough... Maybe I can cut some in the shape of stars…?” Secretly, he was relieved that Yoosung had picked such a simple cake. He could handle the everyday cooking, but something that would be the centerpiece of the celebration was a bit too much for him. Before he knew it, however, the batter was ready and he poured it into the pan. “Fifteen minutes is enough, right?” he shouted as he put it in the oven.

“Yeah!” Yoosung replied. “Set the timer if you’re going to leave the kitchen!”

Star-shaped strawberries to place on top... Yoosung wasn’t the sun, but V thought that the manner in which he showed him the way was gentler. He’d become someone he wanted to cherish and protect, and spending the rest of his life with that guy seemed to have become more than just a fantasy.

V tiptoed out of the kitchen and looked for the tiny box in his pocket, containing a pair of couple rings with matching chains. He wondered if he should give it to Yoosung while their friends were there, or once they’d left. _But maybe,_ he thought as he walked back to the kitchen, _it would be better to do it before they arrived?_ He’d probably get embarrassed if he were to do that in front of everybody. He put the rings in the pocket of the apron. _I’ll give it to him before they arrive._

The spongy cake was now ready to be filled, and V felt rather proud of himself as he managed to top the layer with the sweet succulent strawberries in an organized way. It was important to do things correctly, even if nobody was going to see that. But that made him think about what he was about to do. He took the rings out of the pocket and held them on his palm. Would Yoosung want him to talk to his parents in a formal way? After all, his parents knew that he’d moved in with someone, but they’d never asked… V shook his head. Maybe he should---

“Spacing out again?” Yoosung chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

V quickly tucked the rings between the strawberries lying in the center of the cake and placed the second layer on top, slathering on whipped cream as he chuckled nervously. _Oh God._ Why had he done that? The rings were right in the middle, right? He’d have to make sure that Yoosung would get that slice. But what if he accidentally swallowed them? It wasn’t possible, was it?

“Jihyun…? Oh!” Yoosung stood by his side. “You even cut out the strawberries into stars! Aren’t you cute? You were trying to keep this a secret, hmm?” He teased as his fingers tickled V’s sides.

“Stop, stop!” V laughed, twitching and trying to get away. “Let me finish here!” He felt Yoosung’s arms wrapping around his and his face resting on his back. “Yoosung?”

“I thought it was because of the cake, but I think it’s you,” Yoosung murmured. “The sweetness comes from you.” He rubbed his nose against V’s shoulder blade and squeezed him tighter. “I’ve been thinking… I really do love every day we get to spend together.”

V put down the spatula and turned around. He embraced Yoosung gently and kissed the top of his head. “Me too,” he replied softly, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. Perhaps that was all that mattered: not how others would see them or what they would think. “I want us to stay like this forever.”

“So…” Yoosung looked up, his eyes shining like pure amethysts, “I was thinking maybe we should get some kind of… something… to show that… we’re making this promise…” His cheeks were bright red now. “Maybe matching cups, or matching plates… Or something matching like that…”

“Hmmm,” V mused. “I wonder… Yes, perhaps we should do that soon.”

Yoosung gave him a cheerful kiss and pulled away. “Ah, I feel so much better now! I’d been thinking about how to say it for a week now. Of course then we’ll see how to tell my family about it, but none of that matters now. _We_ come first, right? If we’re happy, then that’s fine, hehe.” He looked at the clock. “Break’s over now. I’ll be done with the bathroom in a little while and then I’ll come help you with the kitchen.”

As V watched him go, he said, “Tonight, when we cut the cake, remember to go for the center, will you?”

Yoosung tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“I've got the feeling it’ll be the sweetest spot,” V smiled.

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***


	3. Honey Ending - Yoosung makes the cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-ish

“I’m going to get changed so that I don’t get dirty,” V said. “The living room’s ready, and they won’t come into the bedroom, but I’ll sort out the clothes and then clean the bathroom.”

“Sounds right,” Yoosung smiled. Having finished putting the groceries away, he put on his apron and sorted out the ingredients. Strawberry shortcake was something easy to do, so even Jihyun could have pulled it right, but that wasn’t the main reason why Yoosung had chosen that cake.

The main reason was the leftover cream.

Just the previous week, while they were on a sightseeing date, Jihyun had chosen a strawberry trifle. Yoosung had watched him eat his dessert distractedly, since Jihyun’s eyes were always searching for something to photograph. Seeing his thumb wiping the cream off the corner of his mouth had sparked an unusual interest in Yoosung, and his birthday provided him with the best excuse.

He chopped some of the strawberries and sliced the rest, mixing their juice with sugar and tossing them till they released their syrup. He set them aside to prepare the batter, and as he slowly mixed the ingredients, he felt intoxicated by the idea of making a mess of V. He was always so neat and clean, but ever since he’d let his hair grow long, Yoosung felt that it was a pity to neglect his wilder side.

He poured the batter into the pan and put it in the oven. They’d bought a couple of cans of whipped cream, but Yoosung decided to make it from scratch to give it the perfect texture, temperature, and sweetness…

“I’m done with the bathroom,” V announced, walking into the kitchen. “You can take a relaxing bath as soon as you’re done here, and I’ll take care of the rest.” He looked at the bowl Yoosung was holding. “Looks good! Better than the canned one.” He took a spoon and dipped it into the cream. “Mmm… It’s pretty good.”

“I still have to add a few drops of vanilla.” Yoosung said, adding some and whisking again. When he felt the cream was ready, he dipped his finger in it and offered it to V. “Won’t you give it a taste, Jihyun?”

V cocked his head, slightly intrigued, but complied. He opened his mouth and let Yoosung’s fingers in, licking the tip. He tasted it and swallowed it. “Now it’s perfect,” he murmured.

“Let me see…” Yoosung said as he caught V’s chin and gave him a long, deep kiss. Their mingled breathing became irregular, and their hands ran over each other’s body, getting hotter and needier. When Yoosung let go, V’s entranced face took him by surprise. _So much for waiting till the night,_ he thought as he rolled up V’s t-shirt. “Here… Hold it between your teeth, so that it won’t get dirty.”

 _“Get dirty?”_ V’s eyes seemed to ask.

Yoosung dipped his finger in the cream and spread it on V’s nipples. He smiled as he heard Jihyun’s bated breath, one second before his tongue licked it clean. Jihyun gasped and twitched when Yoosung nipped at his bare chest. Alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking, Yoosung made his way down V’s chest, enjoying the sight of his flustered cheeks and his feverish eyes. _I want more... and so does he,_ he thought, as he pulled down Jihyun’s pants, delighted to see his underwear already getting soaked.

“Yoosung…” V groaned between clenched teeth. His heavy breathing was an invitation to go ahead.

“Spread some of the cream down here,” Yoosung said, slowly rolling down V’s briefs and getting down on his knees. His teeth grazed his lover’s inner thighs and he gave him a mischievous look. “I really want to eat you up, Jihyun…” Aaah, there was something that could be both erotic and adorable in seeing Jihyun stroking himself with his long, creamed-up fingers. Yoosung’s tongue joined them, teasing him, taking pleasure in watching Jihyun’s slightly furrowed brow. The way he was biting his shirt, the arch of his back; the shiver that ran down his legs, giving the impression that he was going to collapse from pleasure… Yoosung loved each and every one of Jihyun’s secret expressions.

“Yoosung, I’m…” Jihyun grunted in a low voice.

Yoosung stood up and his mouth searched for V’s, kissing him hungrily as his hand went on stroking him. “How close are you?” he whispered, licking his lover’s sweet lips.

There was a spark in Jihyun’s turquoise eyes as he took off his shirt. “Close enough to really feel it, but still far enough to keep enjoying this for a while. Up you go!” He grabbed Yoosung by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, giving him a playful spank.

“Jihyun?” Yoosung gasped, surprised.

“Dirty boys should continue this in the shower, don’t you think?” V teased, as he pulled down Yoosung’s pants and bit him on the side of the hips.

“But… The cake…” Yoosung moaned.

“It’s a good thing you chose an easy one. We can make a new one… after our break.” V smiled as he turned off the oven and carried Yoosung away.

 

**************


End file.
